This invention is incorporated with high pressure coupling devices that are commonly found and have the following characteristics in common: They are provided in male and female portions. Each of the coupler halves contain a spring loaded check valve that retains fluids and/or gases in the adjoining lines when the halves are disconnected. The check valves are opened as the coupling halves are joined together, thus permitting unrestricted flow of the contained fluid and/or gas through the coupling. The coupling halves, when coupled, are releaseably held together by a snap ring or detent balls in the female half which catch in a recess in the male portion. These retention rings or balls are held in place by a sliding sleeve on the female portion. Movement of the sliding sleeve allows the retention balls or rings to retract themselves from their locked position, thus allowing the coupler to disconnect. Disconnection of the coupler results in a sealing of the contained fluids and/or gases at that point. Heretofore, hose uncoupling devices which operated on conventional hose couplings provided no effective means of controlling the force required to produce the uncoupling action. The exact force required to uncouple was relative to the pressure contained in the coupling when acted upon by an uncoupling device. Further leveraging type devices as referenced in the 161 patent may provide too little or two much leverage depending upon the system pressure acting upon the coupler components at any given time. Thus, breakaway may occur prematurely or not at all due to improper leverage being applied for the system pressure being dealt with. Another factor affecting breakaway force was the construction materials and relative hardness of the materials used in coupling components when used with uncoupling devices. An excessive brinelling of the coupler sliding sleeve could occur from the pressure of the retaining balls against the sliding sleeve under pressure. This change in contact surface condition would directly affect the forces necessary to operate the coupler thus further reducing predictability of operation. Additionally, irregularities in manufacture and alignment of components would also contribute to unreliability of the units.